1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retractable connectors that facilitate electrical communication between electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spring driven system with an alignment mechanism that smoothly moves the retractable connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are widely used and have often become an indispensable resource for businesspersons, students and others. For example, the use of personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, palm computers, portable computers, mobile telephones and other types of electronic devices are becoming commonplace and new electronic devices, such as digital music players and cameras, are being introduced. Significantly, many of these electronic devices are readily portable and designed to be used in a variety of situations.
Electronic devices, such as portable computers, are also beginning to provide functionality to users beyond their original purpose. For example, many conventional portable computers did not provide a user with access to remote computer systems such as the Internet. Today, however, many computers provide a user with the ability to access remote computer networks or systems, including the Internet. The ability to access these remote computer systems, however, requires a connection that allows the computer to communicate with the remote computer system. Accordingly, many conventional portable computers require an interface that permits the computer to be connected with the Internet or other computer system.
Frequently computer expansion cards are used with conventional computers to allow a user to access the Internet or other remote computer networks. Known expansion cards, such as modem cards, often include a retractable platform that can be stored inside the card in a retracted position or it can extend outwardly from the card in an extended position. In the extended position, a receptacle is exposed to receive a communication plug that allows the modem card to be connected to a telephone network. Thus, the retractable platform provides an electrical and physical interface between the modem card and the telephone network.
In greater detail, when the retractable platform is extended and the receptacle or jack portion is exposed, a communication plug is inserted into the receptacle. The communication plug is typically a RJ series connector plug and it is attached to one end of a cable. The other end of the cable may include another RJ series connector plug that is connected to the telephone network, which provides access to remote computer networks and systems such as the Internet. Thus, the modem card with the retractable platform allows portable computers to be electrically connected to the telephone network, which provides access to remote computer systems such as the Internet.
Conventional modem cards with retractable platforms typically include a slidable plate that slides within grooves or tracks in the modem card. The slidable plate includes the receptacle that receives the RJ series connector plug and the slidable plate is movable between the extended and retracted positions. A compression spring is attached to one side of the slidable plate and it assists in moving the plate between the extended and retracted positions. In particular, the compression spring aids in pushing the slidable plate into the extended position and holding it in that position. The compression spring also helps hold the slidable plate in the retracted position such that the plate is not inadvertently extended. Because the compression spring is located on one side of the slidable plate, it provides an uneven spring force on the plate. In addition, the compression spring creates a moment arm as the slidable plate is moved between the retracted and extended positions because the spring force is directed only towards one side of the plate.
Conventional modem cards may also include a flex circuit that electronically connects the retractable platform to the communication card. The flex circuit is located in the slot in the modem card that receives the retractable platform, and the flex circuit is repeatedly bent and straightened as the slidable plate is moved between the extended and retracted positions. Because the movement of the flex circuit is not constrained or controlled, the flex circuit may be caught between moving parts, or the flex circuit may become twisted, tangled or bent as the retractable platform is extended and retracted. This may cause the flex circuit to break, fracture, malfunction or otherwise stop working. In addition, the flex circuit may become loosened or even disconnected from either the retractable platform and/or the communication card because the movement of the flex circuit is not constrained. Disadvantageously, if the flex circuit malfunctions or becomes disconnected, the modem card cannot be used and this may prevent the user from communicating with the remote computer system. In addition, the flex circuit may be difficult to repair or replace because of the tight tolerances and small space in which the circuit is located.
A need therefore exists for a communication card with a retractable connector that provides effective and reliable communication with a remote computer or network system, and eliminates the above-described disadvantages and problems.
One aspect of the present invention is a communication card with a retractable connector that includes multiple connectors and/or receptacles, which allow the communication card to be connected to various communication systems. Advantageously, this enhances the functionality of the communication card because it can be connected to two or more communication networks either simultaneously or independently. For example, the retractable connector can include two receptacles in which one receptacle is sized to receive a RJ-11 series connector plug and the other receptacle is sized to receive a RJ-45 series connector plug. This allows the communication card to be connected to a telephone network and a computer network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN), at the same time or separately.
Another aspect is a communication card including a retractable connector with an increased size that provides additional room for a plurality of connectors and/or receptacles. The increased size of the retractable connector also allows other components to be mounted on the retractable connector. For example, the increased size may allow a plurality of connectors or receptacles, and/or one or more antennas or other devices for wireless communication to be mounted on the retractable connector. Therefore, the increased size may allow the retractable connector to be connected to a wireless system and/or a hard-wired system. The retractable connector can be configured to allow the communication card to be connected to the wireless system and/or the hard-wired system either simultaneously or independently.
Yet another aspect is a communication card with a retractable connector that has an increased width to allow one or more connectors or receptacles to be mounted on the retractable connector. Advantageously, the increased width allows multiple connectors or receptacles to be mounted along the forward edge of the retractable connector. In addition, the increased width allows an antenna or other wireless devices to be mounted on the retractable connector. Significantly, the increased width may also allow two or more antennas or wireless devices to be mounted on the retractable connector and separated by a suitable distance. The retractable connector could also have an increased length and other configurations that are appropriate for the intended use of the retractable connector.
Still another aspect is a communication card with a guide structure that guides the movement of the retractable connector. The guide structure advantageously controls the extension and retraction of the retractable connector, and the guide structure allows the retractable connector to be smoothly extended and retracted. The guide structure includes a guidepost and an elongated slot located in the retractable connector. The elongated slot is generally centrally located within the retractable connector and aligned with the longitudinal axis upon which the retractable connector is extended and retracted. The guide structure permits the retractable connector to be extended and retracted along the longitudinal axis, and it prevents the platform from moving laterally. The guide structure also prevents the retractable connector from being unintentionally removed from the communication card. Significantly, the guide structure increases the structural integrity of the communication card, while preventing the retractable connector from moving roughly, hesitating or becoming stuck.
Another aspect is a communication card including a retractable connector with a guide structure and a compression spring. The compression spring is mounted between the guidepost and one end of an elongated slot, and it aids in moving the retractable connector between the extended and retracted positions. The compression spring also helps hold the retractable connector in a retracted position so that the connector is not inadvertently extended. Preferably, the compression spring has a generally constant or linear spring force such that the retractable connector is extended and retracted at a generally uniform rate. In addition, the elongated slot and compression spring are preferably centrally located in the retractable connector and generally aligned with the longitudinal axis upon which the connector is extended and retracted. Significantly, because the spring force is generally centrally located with respect to the retractable connector and aligned with the longitudinal axis in which the platform is extended or retracted, the retractable connector moves in a relatively smooth and constant manner.
In contrast, the spring force in connection with a conventional retractable platform is directed towards one side of the retractable platform because a compression spring is attached to that side of the platform. This creates an uneven spring force on the platform and that often causes the platform to hesitate, bind or stick, or otherwise move in a non-uniform manner. The uneven spring force also creates a moment arm that increases as the size of the retractable platform increases. Thus, a conventional compression spring attached to one side of the retractable platform may not function as originally intended if the size of the retractable platform is increased.
Still another aspect is a communication card with a retractable connector with a guide structure and a torsion spring. The torsion spring preferably includes a first end that engages the communication card and a second end that engages the retractable connector. The torsion spring is preferably generally U-shaped, but it can also have other suitable arrangements or configurations. The spring force of the torsion spring is preferably generally aligned with the center portion of the retractable connector and along the longitudinal axis upon which the connector is extended and retracted. Because the spring force is generally centrally aligned with the retractable connector and along the axis upon which the connector is extended and retracted, the connector smoothly extends and retracts without binding, sticking or twisting. The torsion spring preferably has a generally constant or linear spring force for more uniform movement of the retractable connector. Advantageously, the positioning of the torsion spring may be adjustable such that the direction of the spring force is also adjustable.
Yet another aspect is a communication card with one or more cutouts or notches that are sized and configured to receive the torsion spring when the retractable connector is in the retracted position. Significantly, the cutouts or notches allow the torsion spring to have a relatively large radius of curvature and the spring is not excessively compressed, deformed or pinched in the retracted position. Advantageously, the cutouts or notches can be located in the retractable connector and/or a portion of the communication card, such as the printed circuit board. The cutouts and notches also guide the torsion spring into a storage position and help prevent damage to the torsion spring.
Another aspect is a communication card with a flexible circuit attached to the torsion spring. Because the flexible circuit is attached to the torsion spring, it helps control the movement of the circuit and that improves the life of the circuit. For example, because the torsion spring has a relatively large radius of curvature, the flexible circuit also has a relatively large radius of curvature. This prevents the flexible circuit from being excessively compressed, pinched or twisted, and this prolongs the life of the circuit. In addition, the flexible circuit has greater reliability and integrity because the circuit has a larger bending radius and is subjected to less force. Further, because the flexible circuit is contained within the sidewalls of the housing of the communication card, this protects the circuit from damage. Additionally, because the flexible circuit is generally a constant distance from the housing, this improves the performance and reliability of the circuit because there is little or no impedance change.
Still another aspect is a communication card with a flexible circuit that electrically connects the retractable connector to the body of the communications card by a pair of connectors. The connectors are preferably zero insertion force (ZIF) connectors that require very little force and effort to connect the flexible circuit to the communication card and the retractable platform. Advantageously, the ZIF connectors position the flexible circuit in the desired location and allow an automated process to connect the flexible circuit to the communication card and the retractable connector. Significantly, because the torsion spring is also attached to the flexible circuit, the ZIF connectors also position the torsion spring in the desired location.
Additional aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims.